Speedy the Snail/Main article
Speedy the Snail is a talking and singing snail who befriends Timon and Pumbaa in The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. Background Appearance Speedy is a grayish-blue snail with cute little gumdrop eyes and a large shiny red shell. In addition to that, he wears a yellow fedora. Personality Speedy is a likable character. He seems to be very easygoing and kind-hearted towards his friends. He is also shown to be brave and jolly. Speedy talks and sings in the style of Bing Crosby. Information Speedy appears in three episodes: "French Fried," "Ocean Commotion," and "The Man From J.U.N.G.L.E.." He also makes a non-speaking cameo appearance in "Washington Applesauce." French Fried Timon and Pumbaa find Speedy crawling on an island and they stalk him and trap him. After Timon and Pumbaa get trapped in a crate, Timon is about to eat Speedy, but the snail starts talking and he tells the two that he can also sing. So Pumbaa suggests that he and Timon don't eat him and Timon agrees and decides that he and Pumbaa should be friends with him. Timon, Pumbaa, and Speedy are taken to Paris, France. A French chef named Culinary Quint kidnaps Speedy and takes him to the Eiffel Tower in order to cook him. So Timon and Pumbaa go try to rescue their friend. Timon and Pumbaa's first attempt is to trick Quint by making him think that Jerry Lewis is here, but the chef is not convinced. He then sees that Timon freed Speedy from his cage while he wasn't looking. He catches Timon and Pumbaa and throws the two out of the Eiffel Tower. Timon and Pumbaa's second attempt is disguising as a customer to orders an uncooked snail, but it ends in failure. While Quint continues cooking Speedy, Timon and Pumbaa show up and knock Quint to another room. When Speedy gets on Pumbaa's head, Quint traps Timon in an icy room and goes after Pumbaa and Speedy. Pumbaa and Speedy get inside an elevator before Quint catches them, but Quint manages to open it. Timon then knocks Quint out of the Eiffel Tower with a large ice cube and the chef is defeated. Ocean Commotion When Timon and Pumbaa are about to get thrown off a ship by Captain Quint, Speedy stops him. When Timon and Pumbaa thank Speedy for saving them, a married couple show up and decide to make an earring out of Speedy shell and it's again up to Timon and Pumbaa to save their friend. Timon and Pumbaa try various attempts to save Speedy from the couple, but they all end in failure. On their last attempt, they see that Speedy's shell is now the wife's earring, making them realize that they're too late. When the couple gets in a room, Timon and Pumbaa try one last attempt to save Speedy and this time, it ends in success. While Timon, Pumbaa, and Speedy are walking on the ship, they get caught by the couple and they run to a room where they set the ship in motion. Timon tricks everyone on the boat into thinking that there's gold in the water. After the people jump out of the water, Timon makes the ship move before they get back on it. When the ship gets to Speedy's home, the three get caught by the couple again. Timon sets the ship in reverse and he, Pumbaa, and Speedy get out while the couple is still on the boat. Washington Applesauce Speedy makes a non-speaking cameo appearance in this episode, when one of the pies gets thrown on him when Timon tries to rescue Pumbaa from the worm. The Man From J.U.N.G.L.E. Timon has a new moneymaking scam, which is impersonating a famous superhero called "Super Duper Hero X." When Pumbaa tells Timon that "no good shall ever come at this", Timon gets kidnapped by Hero X's archenemy, Chromosome Quint. While Pumbaa is upset about his friend getting kidnapped, Speedy shows up. When Pumbaa tells Speedy what just happened, Speedy tells him that he sings whenever things like that happen. He then helps Pumbaa rescue Timon. Pumbaa and Speedy go to Pride Rock and see the aircraft that kidnapped Timon. When they enter, Timon wants Pumbaa to tell Quint that he's not Hero X, but the warthog tells the villain that he is. Pumbaa then gets trapped also. When Quint leaves, Speedy shows Timon and Pumbaa that he's Super Duper Hero X. He frees the duo and helps them stop Quint. Quint is about to show the animals of the Pridelands Hero X's secret identity, but Timon, Pumbaa, and Speedy push a lever to stop him. They then realize that the lever that they pushed makes the aircraft go down and destroy Pride Rock. Every episode featuring Speedy ends with Timon and Pumbaa saying goodbye to him when he returns home and he gets captured by a seagull and Timon and Pumbaa have to save him once again. At the end of "The Man From J.U.N.G.L.E.", it is revealed that Chromosome Quint has been controlling the seagull. Voice Actors *''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' - (1995-1998) - (TV series) - Corey Burton Gallery Ff8.png Oc22.png WashingtonApplesauce.png Mfj20.png Ff30.png Mfj7.png To see the rest of the gallery, click here. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Characters Category:Non-Movie Characters Category:Semi-Canon Characters Category:Animals